Obsession
by 2Padfoot00Moony7
Summary: Remus is an obsessive person. Sirius tries to tell him. Extremely fluffy RemusXSirius.


****

Obsession

"You, Moony, are an obsessive person," Sirius told him one night.

"Hmm?" Remus replied distractedly as he tried to tear his eyes away from the book that he was so engrossed in and also attempted to put _more _chocolate in his mouth.

"When you like something, you don't just _like _it, you get obsessed by it. Take chocolate for example…"

"Chocolate? Where's chocolate?"

Sighing, Sirius got up. "Goodnight Remus." What he wouldn't give for Remus to get obsessive about him…

****

.x0x.

He tried again the next night, "You get very obsessive Remus," he muttered when Remus played the same song over and over again.

"Love of My Life is a very good song thank-you very much," Remus replied.

"No, I meant -"

But Remus had already gone.

****

.x0x.

He was tempted to give up, tempted to just let it all lay. But he didn't, he was a Gryffindor after all, "When you fall for something, you fall hard," Sirius whispered to him in the middle of Charms.

"What?"

"You don't just like stuff, you love -"

"Do you understand this? I don't understand it," Remus interrupted him suddenly, frowning as he looked down at his carefully printed notes.

Sirius sighed but proceeded to explain the complicated notes to the werewolf.

****

.x0x.

His next opportunity came that night just after dinner. Sat in a comfortable chair, he watched Remus work for a little while, knowing the werewolf wouldn't catch him staring.

"Remus?" he asked eventually.

"Yes Sirius?" Remus finally looked up from the essay.

"You're obsessive."

"…pardon?"

"I don't mean in a bad way," Sirius said hurriedly, "I mean, that you don't just like stuff, you _love _stuff."

Remus nodded, "I suppose I do."

Sitting back, Sirius smiled, "I just thought you ought to know. Would you like to know your top obsessions?"

"Go on then."

"Number one is books. You can't get enough of them. Number two is chocolate. If you don't have chocolate for more than four hours you get irritable. And number three is Queen. You play their music all the time."

"What about number four?"

"There isn't a number four," Sirius stated but then faltered slightly, "Unless… Unless it's some person you fancy and haven't told us about."

Remus smiled mysteriously.

****

.x0x.

Sirius sighed down at the parchment. How was he meant to know who Remus was obsessing over?

He asked Remus this. "If you can figure out my top three obsessions then you can figure out this person. James pointed out that it's rather obvious the other day," replied Remus.

Remus was _his _Remus. He shouldn't be obsessing over anybody.

"Oi! Antler boy!" Sirius yelled the minute Prongs walked into the room. James stopped and lifted his head, looking very much like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What?" James yelled back.

"Who does Remus fancy?" Sirius bellowed.

"You mean you don't know?" James hollered.

"No -" Remus caught his arm, "Sirius, would you mind _not _shouting over the common room to each other. People are starting to turn around."

"Sorry Rem," Sirius said quickly, standing up and heading over to James instead, "So tell me who it is, it's obvious apparently."

"Well if it's obvious I'm sure you can work it out," James suggested as he swung himself into a chair. "I'll give you one clue though; Remus spends most of his time with them."

Sirius inclined his head, "Cheers," and bounded back over to Remus, "Can you at least tell me their gender?"

Remus hesitated, "… male."

Beaming, Sirius picked up his parchment and began writing down names. "Thanks."

The minutes ticked away in silence till Remus nervously cleared his throat, "Do you think it's a bad thing I get obsessive?"

"No. I've already said that haven't I? I like it actually." _Though I'd like it more if you obsessed over me…_

Remus laughed, "Why?"

Sirius thought about it, "I suppose… I suppose it's because I can rely on you to always be there with your chocolate and your books and your Queen. You don't give me horrible surprises."

"… that makes me sound incredibly boring."

"Oh but you're not," Sirius reassured him, "I need something steady in my life."

Remus smiled slightly, not quite sure if that was a compliment or not.

****

.x0x.

The moon had long since risen yet Sirius stayed seated, still trying to figure out Remus' crush.

"You get quite obsessive yourself," a warm voice commented in his ear and Sirius jumped, swinging round only to find Remus, _his _Remus stood watching him with an arched eyebrow.

Sirius shrugged, "I'm obsessive about one thing and one thing only."

"Oh. And what's that?"

Sirius paused in his writing, glancing briefly at Remus. "You." He stated simply.

"Me?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes. You. For some reason I am completely and utterly obsessed with you, and quite frankly, I wouldn't mind you being obsessed with me either."

Remus didn't say anything, just stood still, trying to figure out the bluntness to Sirius' words. They were bordering on the line of sounding sarcastic.

Sirius stopped writing, put his quill down and looked at Remus with his clear sharp eyes, "For the past two years I have been obsessed by everything that is _you. _I thought I knew everything about you, everything that makes you you and then, then you have to go and change all that and become obsessed with somebody who probably isn't good enough to lick your shoes."

"Is that how you think of yourself?" Remus asked calmly as he sat down on the table in front of Sirius, "If you pay me so much attention how can you _not _see how much I depend on you. I depend on you quite as much as I depend on my other 'obsessions' Padfoot."

Sirius sat back, the grating of the chair sounding unnaturally loud, "… me?"

"Yes… if you stopped wishing and started looking maybe you'd see that I've fallen in love with you," Remus said quietly, standing in front of the startled animagus, "How can you not see it?"

"You love me?" Sirius could hardly hope, didn't dare.

Remus nodded mutedly. Sirius crossed the space between them, taking Remus in his arms and making the werewolf jump at the sudden movement, "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words," he whispered in Remus' ear. "Because, to be honest, I fell in love with you too."

And then his heart was racing because Remus, _his _Remus, was kissing him with his deliciously soft lips and their warm bodies were pressed against each other, both holding tight, almost too afraid to let go.

"You Sirius Black are my number one obsession," Remus said breathlessly when they pulled apart.

"And you Remus Lupin are my _only _obsession," their lips met again, almost feverous this time as they both searched for warmth within each other.

They stayed entwined on the sofa as the sun began to rise and the students of Hogwarts with it. Neither of them wanted to let go, neither of them wanted to stop for fear that they would never start again.

"Promise you'll always be here for me?" Remus asked quietly as he clung to Sirius.

"I'll be here because I'm never leaving."

* * *

I _cannot _belive I wrote that let alone post it! So... sickly and corny and just eughh! I sorta like it though xD

I must admit I love this line, "Yes… if you stopped wishing and started looking maybe you'd see that I've fallen in love with you," Awww :)

Review xD


End file.
